


Fell in Deception

by AngellTheNinth



Category: Princess Principal (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Girls Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngellTheNinth/pseuds/AngellTheNinth
Summary: They say fake it till you make it. Well Ange and Charlotte are on the run when a mission goes wrong and Charlotte has an idea. Ange is embarrassed and gets carried away. Then she's embarrassed again.
Relationships: Ange le Carré/Princess | Charlotte
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Fell in Deception

**Author's Note:**

> I love these steampunk spy lesbians. Seriously this show and pair need more love. Anyways enjoy the story.

Charlotte and Ange were running trough the crowded streets. Hand in hand to make sure they don’t get separated. They were currently being chased by a pretty relentless group of people. It was rare for them to get spotted by the enemy like this but it gave Ange a strange kind of rush. A challenge. And it kind of reminded her of simpler times when she and Charlotte were younger and running around her home, hiding and playing pranks on everyone.

“Ange.” Chise’s voice rang trough Ange’s ears as the Japanese spy appeared next to her. Like the ninja’s from her couturiers stories Chise had the almost magical ability to appear anywhere without many noticing her.

“I hope you have good news!” Ange looked behind them to see them still being followed very closely.

“Dorothy and Beatrice will be waiting in the car a few blocks away. I’ll try to get a few of your pursuers to follow me. You and the Princess make sure to get there in one piece.” Chise spun around on her heel and ran across the street, one of the enemies taking after her. Luckily the night was a perfect companion to someone like Chise.

“Be careful!” Charlotte yelled after her.

The two ran in a narrow ally and made lots of turns in all kinds of directions to confuse their pursuers. It worked for the most part but Ange was starting to think it was time to use her C-ball.

“They’re quite relentless aren’t they?”

Ange turned to Ange who despite their situation was smiling at her.

“Yes, very much so.” Charlotte smiles back at her.

Ange lead her slowly and carefully trough the alleyway. They kept stopping every once in a while to look around. By now even they thought they were lost in the maze of the narrow alleys let alone the people chasing them.

It didn’t help that they kept getting glances and stares from the people they were passing by. It wasn’t exactly the best part of town to be in. Charlotte walked up closer to Ange and wrapped her arms around her arm, bringing herself closer to the Black Lizard Planet native.

Ange flinched and looked at the Princess.

“I don’t want to get lost here. We should be as close as possible.” Charlotte replied in a sweet voice but there was some unease on her face.

Ange wondered if being in a place like this reminded Charlotte of the life she lived before. She knew it was rough. She experienced it herself. But she knew Charlotte’s live after they switched places must have been terrible.

She placed her hand on top of Charlotte’s, who looked at her.

“Its ok. We’re not getting separated. You don’t have to be scared.” Ange gave her a smile and it seemed to ease the Princess’s mind.

Just then they heard voices in front of them. Before Ange could react and activate the C-ball she was pulled by Charlotte in a very narrow ally on the side.

“Princess! What are you doing?!” Ange whisper-yelled as Charlotte wrapped her hands around her neck. Ange placed her hands on the wall and looked at Charlotte.

“Deception. Just follow my lead. It’ll work.”

“Huh?” Ange was confused for a bit until she felt the Princess pulling her forward. Her eyes widened as she realized what the plan was.

Their lips met in a kiss. It was gentle. They separated briefly but it was merely seconds before they kissed again. This time it was longer. They could hear footsteps approaching them. Charlotte tangled her hands in Ange’s hair tugging her closer, making the spy groan.

Ange placed her hands on Charlotte’s waist and the kiss turned more passionate. Ange never kissed anyone like this and she didn’t think it was possible to feel like this just from a kiss.

“Princess...” Ange whispered when they separated briefly. Her eyes were half open and darker than usual. Ange imagined she looked similar herself.

They kissed again. This time Charlotte wrapped one leg around Ange’s hip bringing her closer. They noticed a dim light approaching and Charlotte turned, obscuring them from the view. It was already pretty dark in the alley and they were wearing darker clothes so not much other but their silhouettes could be seen.

To anyone passing by they just looked like a lust filled couple who couldn’t wait until they were in private. It wouldn’t be a good look if the Princess was recognized, doing stuff like this outside and with someone of lower status.

The footsteps hurried away, the voices mumbling something about unsightly commoners.

Charlotte noticed that they moved on and separated but it seemed that Ange hadn’t noticed. She moved to kiss her neck and ran her hand over her leg.

“Ange...” the Princess moaned at the sensation, the sound only making the spy’s kisses rougher, “Charlotte, you can stop now.”

The sound of her real name and the feeling of the hands pushing lightly against her shoulders brought Ange back to reality. She stopped kissing the Princess’s neck and removed her hand from her leg, stepping away.

The Princess’s face was beat red and Ange knew she wasn’t doing any better herself. She was so consumed by what was happening that she hadn’t noticed their pursuers had left.

“I... I... uh...” Ange was trying to think of something to say.

This made Charlotte chuckle, “I was trying to distract them, but it seems like I was doing such a good job I distracted you as well.”

Ange blushed harder and hid her face behind her hat, “We should go. I’m sure Beatrice is worried sick about you.”

Without much else to say she activated the C-ball and picked up the Princess. Having her this close when she got so lost in her mere moments before was pretty nerve-wracking. Lucky for her they arrived at Dorothy’s car where the others were also waiting for them.

“Nice of you two to finally show up.” Dorothy smiled and Beatrice hugged the Princess as soon as she was in the car.

“Apologies. Losing those people took more work than expected.” Charlotte explained and Ange merely nodded.

“Princess are you hurt?” Chise asked. Charlotte titled her head in confusion.

Chise pointed to her neck. Charlotte’s eyes widened as she looked in the mirror. Sure enough there were marks on her neck.

“Princess! What is this?! Who did this to you?!” Beatrice didn’t seem to make the connection to Ange right away as she was too shocked at the marks being there in the first place.

“More work eh? Seems someone got a bit carried away with the... work.” Dorothy said as she winked at Ange who once again hid her face with her hat.

“You! You pervert! How obscene!” Beatrice swung her fists at Ange’s back but it didn’t seem to bother her.

“It was my idea actually.” Charlotte stated her voice calm but her face was red.

Beatrice was taken back by the Princess’s words and Dorothy just laughed.

“Maybe you two shouldn’t go on missions together anymore. The last thing we need is for the you to get outed as a spy and for everyone to know you’re getting laid. And doing so with this lying Black Lizard no less.”

“Getting... la... laid...” Beatrice blushed so hard she passed out. Luckily Chise was there to catch her.

“Congratulations on your romantic union.” Chise said simply.

Ange groaned, “Can we please just go already?”

“Oh? Eager to get more alone time with your Princess?” Dorothy wiggled her eyebrows. Charlotte who was still blushing just looked at her lap while Ange placed her head in her hands.

Dorothy laughed as she started driving. She’s gonna tease them about this forever.


End file.
